Electronic devices such as personal computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, music players, game machines, and vehicle navigation devices, include a housing with a loading mechanism to loading various types of memory cards, such as subscriber identity module (SIM) cards, secure digital (SD) cards, mini SD cards into the electronic device.